female change
by anima lover narutoonepiece
Summary: first story. Naruto loses Hinata because he is a boy but a family medical seal just might get her back. Warning contains futa, lemons, some humour and more
1. Chapter 1

(Greetings this is my first story and I am lazy at updating these so if you wish to copy this I don't mind)

**Warning this story is sexually based with little plot!**

This is set shortly after the series.

Chapter one: the harsh truth

As Sakura walked towards the Uzumaki compound she couldn't help but feel worried about Naruto summoning her. Ever since the falling out between him and Hinata things hadn't been remotely normal and she felt scared that she would suffer for her part of it.

**(Flashback One Year Ago) **

**"****WHAT!" **Naruto all but screamed at Hinata

"It's just as I said I want to end our relationship" Hinata told Naruto coolly although there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Naruto and Hinata were sitting in Hinata's favourite restaurant at their usual both but the mood was anything but the warm happiness the couple usually had.

When Naruto had arrived his thoughts were on how great he and Hinata had hit it off after the Great War oh there were bumps and miner hiccups with their inexperience with dating and courting but he had thought that there was no chance that Hinata wasn't happy and growing happier with their relationship.

Apparently this was not the case seeing as Hinata had asked Sakura to bring Naruto here instead of asking herself and there were all his favourite foods on the bench and none of hers. In hindsight the lack of cinnamon buns and the sober look on her face should have set all alarms on code red.

"Look it's not that you don't make me happy or anything like that. Far from it actually" she said trying to keep a straight face at Naruto's sadden one.

"It's just for that last mission were me, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Shizune all had to act like lesbians for those three months we haven't been able to be faithful to any of our boyfriends and finally decided that we should be with who our bodies want and desire" Sakura said sitting opposite the two deciding to interject before things could get cloudy and misinterpreted.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table all sadness gone and anger taking its place. "But that was almost a year ago now" He said with venom in his voice turning to face Sakura.

"Are you saying that you were stringing me like a **PUPPET **all this time?"

Hinata began to sweat bullets at how much faster Naruto's anger was beginning to reach unsafe levels looking at the hole he had left in the table. Deciding to quickly stop this she began to lay the bones of the situation.

"No it's not that it's just that after the mission I tried to go back to how things were before but. . ." She sighed "The more I tried the more unhappy I felt, the more I masturbated to a girl's body rather than a boys and the more I spied them in their houses."

She grabbed Naruto's hand making his downcast face look into hers both on the verge of tears "And when I saw them cheating on their boyfriends by giving into their lusts at Sakura's house and all the willpower it took not to join them I knew I had to make a choice."

Looking down unable to look at that heartbroken face that she still loved but didn't lust for "And it was this stay with you with sadness and hope the longing of joining them would fade or give in to my lust and get what my body demands to make me happy and I choose to give in."

Lifting up Naruto's chin so they could look into each other's eye's she said one thing that both destroyed and finalised their new status as ex-lovers. "But before I go with Sakura strip and go at it with them all night I thought I should give you the truth and explain it unlike Sakura and the others there are no secrets concerning our relationship and you deserve to know that if I was still attracted to boys you would be the only one for me. Please forgive me and I understand if you hate me now but after all the lies you've been though growing up I thought that I should be honest about my feelings"

There was a long pause that felt like years as Naruto just stayed still. Finally he sighed stood up and took a few paces toward the exit before pausing. Giving them no view of his face he said "First thank you for been honest before you cheated on me that's one more thing to love about you Hinata and secondly I hope you both realise that this is not over as an Uzumaki I won't let a thing like gender prevent me from getting what I want **BELIEVE IT!**" shouting the last two words he calmly walked out.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with worried faces over that statement for a second before Sakura brock the ice by laughing, leaning towards Hinata, giving her a quick pec on the lips and whispering lustfully in her ear "Well that went rather good. Better than I thought but to make it great we would need to be in my bedroom so I can tear those yucky clothes off you and if we aren't in my house in one minuet that's what's going to happen here and now"

Hinata quickly blushed and bolted towards Sakura's house and her new life with Sakura laughing and chasing after her.

**(End Flashback)**

After that Naruto practically became a hermit doing only high ranked solo missions and staying inside the Uzumaki compound. Sakura knew that the breakup had almost destroyed Naruto and the note she found tapped on her forehead made her feel scared and a little guilty. Looking down at it in her hand she hoped that he didn't blame her reading it again it said

**Dear Sakure**

**You owe me for loosing Hinata and I think I have found a way**

**for you to make it up to me come my house at 3:00pm today or-else**

**Naruto**

**P.S. tell anyone and you'll beg for death**

She sighed now approaching the door of the Uzumaki compound she copulated running "No if I do he might attack Hinata or worse" she thought to herself "besides he's pulled of the impossible before who's to say he hasn't found a way to sway Hinata" she reasoned to herself mostly so she would keep walking toward the now opening gate.

Just as she stepped though there was a flash of blinding light. Blinking to remove the spots she suddenly found herself in an underground room with a large medical table in the middle of the room with an odd vaguely human shaped seal matrix on a rectangle shaped board above it.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto whispered in her ear behind her.

(And cut it should be noted that this was flouting around my head for a long time now as I read other people's stories and I wrote this in one sitting) (There's no sex in this chapter but there will be in the next one so if that's not your thing go somewhere else or write this in a different light.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Greetings this is the second chapter to my story but as I said before I am lazy at updating these so if you wish to copy this I don't mind and don't expect any kind of regular update from me because between work and private life eating my time public holidays are probably going to be the only times I can update)

(Also only Hinata has told her boyfriend the others are still cheating on them)

**Warning this story is sexually based with little plot!**

Chapter Two Old seals new purposes.

Sakura momently froze at the whisper behind her afraid that Naruto had snapped and planned to kill or torture her with whatever that table and seal combo she was looking at.

"Wait a minute if he was going to do something to me I would already be strapped down." Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly she turned around to face Naruto and demand answers as to where and why she was here.

"Alright Na…" But she stopped and stared with eyes bulging and mouth dropping shock at Naruto's physical appearance.

"O'K one he's naked" she thought looking up and down at his bear body

"Two he's the one covered in seals so that table is meant for him" sure enough Naruto had Green, Blue, Red and orange lines all over his body in what first appeared to be random patterns. But as she looked closer and followed them they seemed to mostly lead to his chest or manhood.

"And three dame is that one big dick if I knew he was that big I would never have gone for Sasuke's body and it's still soft" staring at what was an easy 25cm dick with matching proportion thickness.

Chuckling caused her to snap out of her mussing and stare at Naruto's face.

"Not that I don't mind you staring at my body Sakura but I am only going to allow Hinata to touch me so what do you say we get the questions answered now before we begin?" Naruto asked with so mirth in his voise.

Sakura blushed deeply before adopting an angry look on her face.

"Alright Mr high and mighty first question why on earth are you naked and why am I here to see it?"

Naruto gave a quick laugh before answering.

"Well Sakura after you and those other girls used seduction to steal Hinata from me I went into a state of depression for about a week staying inside my home training like mad, pouring all my attention into my mother's Uzumaki Jutsu scrolls and almost anything else to preoccupy my mind from the loss of Hinata"

"Well there's an understatement" Sakura snorted thinking of the week of disappearance of Naruto and then the requests for missions A-ranked or higher after that. Sakura had doubted that Naruto had stayed inside the village walls for more than the equivalence of 24 hours in the 10 months after that until Tsunade put her foot down 2 months ago

**(Flashback 2 Months Ago)**

"But…" Naruto tried to argue

"**NO BUTS!**" Tsunade screamed at Naruto with a rage filled face at his desperate one.

"**YOU'VE NOT STOPPED FOR TEN MONTHS STRAIT AND EVERYONES BEGINNING TO PESTER ME ABOUT EASING UP AS IF I'M THE ONE TO BLAM!**"

"Sigh…Alright fine I'll take some time of eat and stroll around to get everyone off you're back. But make no mistake nothing good will come off this" Naruto said defeated.

"Thankyou I know it's been hard on you but running from you're girl troubles isn't the answer" Tsunade said smiling down at Naruto.

"I'm not running away" he thought turning and walking out of Tsunade's office. "I'm collecting what I need to get back in Hinata's lust and love categories"

**(End Flashback)**

"Well I found something when I visited what remained of whirlpool after that first week" Naruto continued getting Sakura's attention again.

Putting on a thoughtful look he then asked "I hope I didn't keep you from anything bringing you here did I?"

Sakura shrugged "Not really" she answered

**(Meanwhile in the lounge room at Tenten's house)**

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA GIVE IT TO ME!" Ino screamed as her body jiggled to the rhythm of skin slapping.

She was naked and due to a loss of a simple game of rock paper scissors and she was on all fours getting her ass pounded from behind from Tenten also naked save for the two way strap-on she was using which was pleasuring her pussy and Ino's ass at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH TAKE IT INO! TTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I BET YOU LOST ON PURPOSE SO I COULD POUND THIS MEATY RUMP OF YOURSE DIDN'T YOU?!" Tenten teased humping vigorously she leaned down gave her neck a seductive lick and her B-cup boobs a squeeze.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her A-cup boobs and she suddenly felt a similar toy entering her ass.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY I'M LATE I HAD MORE CLAN AFFIARS THAN I ORIGANLY THOUGHT!" Squealed an equally naked Hinata with an identical strap-on now going into Tenten's ass, wasting no time lifting Tenten's upper body so her J-cup breasts pressed against her back and gave her a passionate sideways kiss.

"THAT'S O'K …AAHH… HIME DID YOOOUUUUUUUUUU KNOW WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT HAPPENED TO …OH YES TENTEN YES… TO SAKURA AND SHIZUNE?" Ino barely managed to squeal out despite the pleasure she was getting.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH HINATA YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING HAVENT YOU?" Tenten moaned before saying "I HEARD SHIZUNE HAD TO GO WITH TSUNADE TO SOME KAGE MEETING IN SSSSPPPPRIIIINNNNGGGG" Squealing the last word as Hinata hit a sensitive sot in her ass.

"To bad and Sakura said she couldn't make it due to some unexpected medical call from one of the clans" Hinata grunted pounding Tenten's ass, holding her letdown hair with one hand while slapping her bubble but with the other before she suddenly shouted.

"YEA YOU TAKE IT TENNY I BET THE WAIT WAS WHORTH IT WASN'T IT? OH AND THAT SQUELCHING SOUND LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAD SOME TIME WITH MY COUSIN NOT TO LONG AGO"

If not for the silencing seals they paid Naruto for their voices would have been heard all across the village. But as it stood no one knew of their slutty affair taking place in Tenten's home.

**(Meanwhile with Shizune)**

"Are you alright Shizune?" Tsunade asked her assistant with a look of concern on her face "I know I sprung this on you at the last minute but you look like I'm sentencing you to death"

"I'm alright it's just that the girls and I had something planned and it's not often all five of us can be together Tsunade" Shizune answered with a small sad smile while thinking "OH MAN! I was looking forward to the first five ways we've had in months and while they get to imitate rabbits on drugs I can't even finger myself"

Tsunade noticing the look of an only child of a group that didn't get any candy and had to watch the others eat theirs on her face decided to lift her mood "Tell you what ever since Naruto exposed the civilian counsel as corrupted pigs and we had them imprisoned for their crimes there hasn't been much need for you when I'm sober"

Shizune looked up wondering and barely daring to hope "Yea" she urged Tsunade to continue.

"Tell you what if you do your best to help me at this meeting I'll give five people of your choice to take on a C-ranked mission that entails that they do their best to help you relax for two weeks and I'll stay sober for those two weeks" Tsunade sighed at the thought of no booze but knew Shizune deserved it "What do you say?"

**"****YES THANKYOU!" **Shizune squealed now looking like she was the one with the largest birthday present ever.

Tsunade smiled "You deserve it" she replied

**(Meanwhile back with Sakura and Naruto)**

Sakura was now strapping Naruto down on the table but she was pretty sceptical about what they were about to do.

"So let me see if I have this strait in whirlpool they had a rarely used or tested sealing complex that aloud a person to gain the traits of the opposite gender" she said with doubt in her voice as she tightened the straps on Naruto's left hand.

"And despite how many holes this sealing matrix had when you found it, you modified it so the only part of you that would be male would be your dick otherwise you'd be a girl with a fully working vagina and boobs" now moving to the straps on his ankles.

"AND you want me to activate it and have me on standby encase something go's wrong. Dose that some it up?" she finished now standing in front of him looking like she had just been told a most ridicules tale.

"Yes Sakura I know you probably don't believe me when I say I've had all but human trials done but if I have to wait another day before I can try to get Hinata back I might do something that would ensure she would hate me for the rest of my life" Naruto answered with a hint of impatience in his voice looking up at her so see could see the determination in his eyes he continued "Now are you going to hit the seal with your chakra or not? Cause shadow-clones would work just as well"

Sakura sighed "Well at least you had the foresight to have a medic with you and a written confession should you die on that table" she told him with a defeated voice before she placed her hand on the correct spot, channelled some chakra, removed her hand and watched as the matrix now leached on Naruto's chakra and began to glow.

**(And cut people That's all my available time for now so don't pester me to update this it's a stress reliever and I'm under no threats to update except under my own timetable)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(OK so I had more time than I thought to write chapter three of my story but as I keep saying I am lazy at updating these so if you wish to copy this I don't mind and don't expect any kind of regular update from me because between work and private life eating my time public holidays are probably going to be the only times I can update)**

**(Also so there is no confusion as to who the girls are dating and cheating in their relationships I'll say it now)**

**Ino = Kiba, Sakura = Lee, Tenten = Neji and Shizune = no relationship**

**Warning this story is sexually based with little real plot!**

Chapter Three new hope different problems

**(In the Hyuuga compound)**

Neji was getting ready for the day, all his before breakfast rituals were done (Tidying bedroom folding futon in wardrobe, general face washing and clothes put on strait) it should be noted that the Hyuuga compound was full of rules and high standards about such things despite the two facts that one there was no mission today and two he would have to go back into the bathroom for at minimum a face washing before leaving the house which made the exercise almost pointless if there were no guests to see them but tradition demanded that they do this every day.

"OK so what's on the agenda today?" he thought to himself reaching one of the branch family's kitchens and began to prepare a light breakfast for himself.

"Hinata's at Naruto's place and there's no council meeting today that she needs to attend to make sure that all the main branch is still on board to get Naruto to change the bird seal" he thought spreading some jam on toast.

(As far as the rest of the village knows Naruto and Hinata are still together)

"And Tenten's at another girl's night out" he thought sitting down and took a bite of his toast.

"Hm… now that I think about it she's been doing that an awful lot lately, ever since we started getting physical in the bedroom it started out as if I was all she needed and wanted. But lately she prefers to suck me and use toys" looking down at his covered manhood he didn't understand why this was so.

"I mean sure a toy can be longer or thicker than me but the real thing is always better isn't it?" he asked himself before coming to a conclusion

"Although she always did love weapons perhaps she is just taking that love to the bedroom" he thought to reassure himself

"And it's not like she's cheating on me she only hangs with other women or me and that proves she isn't into girl's right?" He again asked himself before dismissing his doubts about his girlfriend, not realising that it was right on the money and while she did love him his bedroom activities were less than satisfactory for her and every night in the bedroom made he a little less able to ignore to voice in her head about coming clean like Hinata and going fully les.

**(Meanwhile at Tenten's house)**

Hinata stood in Tenten's kitchen fully naked preparing a breakfast for the three of them, not fully paying attention to the meal her thoughts were on Naruto and the time they spent together. Recalling when she did this for just the two of them caused her to sigh.

"Hey what's eating you?" A voice behind her said while she felt arms snake around her before they found her nipples and began to tweak them.

Hinata smiled at Ino's playfulness before answering "Oh not much it's just sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to cheat on Naruto instead of breaking up with him like I did"

The confused face on Ino prompted Hinata to continue "It's not that I regret being honest with him it's just that I sometimes miss what we had together you know?"

Ino sighed "I can see were you're coming from H but trust me on this it's better that you told him cause whilst it's great to have a good cock to hammer you the guilt would eat at you"

Removing her hands so Hinata could place four high stacks of pancakes on the dining room table before returning to the kitchen to get the correct eating utensils she continued "I mean I know Kiba cheats on me and doesn't even do half as good a job at hiding it as I am"

Turning so she could look out the window "I mean come on panties that aren't mine in the wash and he claims there a gift that later disappears? How stupid can you get?" Taking a deep breath of the fresh air she finished "And that's the only reason I can handle the guilt if he's not honest I'm not and I guess where're both just waiting for the other to say it's over. But with Naruto he only ever saw you as anything he would romantically touch and the guilt would eat at you until you confess the truth and by then it would've been much worse"

Hinata sighed "You're right I just can't be that cruel to him. I guess there are ups and downs to telling and not telling" she said half depressed before continuing in a slutty voice "You know all this sad talk has caused me to spill the syrup would you clean it for me"

Ino whirled around to see that Hinata's melons were covered in syrup and she was rubbing it in seductively. Grinning she quickly crossed the kitchen for a little foreplay before eating.

**(Meanwhile back with Sakura)**

Sakura was in Naruto's kitchen eating a bowl of the cereal he had there "Man those seals have been going on all night and I can barely see he body because of the glowing" she thought taking a big spoonful she continued her mental rant "And I haven't heard a whisper from him how do I know he's still alive? He could've been dead in the first five seconds and I'd be none the wiser"

Finishing her meal she washed it in the sink before heading back down to the basement "O well I'll just have to wait for the seals to finish and…" her thoughts were cut of as she heard a loud dinging noise.

Quickly running down the flight of stairs, opening the secret hatch and descending into the room where Naruto was laid she saw that the seals were finished and were disintegrating "Well that's convenient for me and that large board is also decaying away so the light is now shining directly on him. Perfect for a physical" she thought smugly.

Walking towards Naruto she feasted her eyes on the new body he had "No she has" she mentally corrected herself "After all this is just hi… her way of getting Hinata back. I wonder if it's going to work?"

Naruto's new body mostly consisted of her old sexy no jutsu except she now had red wavy shoulder length hair and there was a large dick between her legs.

Sakura finished admiring her body and got to work as a medic "Ok let's see here" a quick check of her breathing and pulse confirmed that she was still alive "Breathing and heart rate normal lack of response suggests that the patient is still sedated"

Green hands ran all-over her body "Skin healthy, hair strong and shiny, eyes dilating, mouth and tongue correct colour and strong moist saliva, bones dense and in correct positions, boobs…" Sakura paused looking at her G-cups "O man even Naruto has more than the flat nipples that I have"

Shaking her head to clear the depressing thoughts she continued "Boobs real, arms sturdy and flexible, hands slender and smooth, feet smooth and sturdy, hips wide and fertile, penis…" she paused again wondering if she should.

"Aw what the hell he owes me for this. Penis long and healthy, balls full of fertile sperm and vagina wet with working tubes. Well looks like you succeeded Naruto props to your family seals I'll give you that" Sakura paused she was now basically giving Naruto and hand job on both of her privates and they were responding by becoming hard and wet.

"Should I?" she thought almost panicking at where she had put herself "O to hell with it if she want's Hinata she'll probably have to share with the rest of us any way"

She then quickly stripped climbed on top of Naruto positioned her now erect dick and plunged down "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" she screamed as she impaled herself with Naruto's lance "Well if Hinata says no I know I'll be there to say yes" she moaned.

**(And that's a rap for now tomorrow I got Breakfast get together followed by a lot of fence painting so we'll see what I feel like)**

**(Also Sasuke comes later in the story)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(OK so the fence painting is done for now but work starts tomorrow so this maybe the last time to write a chapter this week so no complaining and as I keep saying I am lazy at updating these so if you wish to copy this I don't mind and don't expect any kind of regular update from me)**

**(Also this is after the anima and she's been dating Naruto so of course Hinata is OC)**

Chapter four getting reacquainted with my body

**(With Sakura and Naruto in the backyard)**

The two girls were sparing lightly to see how much a gender change would unbalance Naruto.

"Whoa… That's some speed you got there" Sakura said dodging a swift left hook, that was followed by a right high kick, unbalancing her and Naruto finished with a low sweep that tripped Sakura and knocked her on the ground. "OK that's enough; we've been at this for five hours practising all the fields of jutsu and while you've been shaky at first you quickly got the hang of your new measurements. I almost don't get how you adapted so quickly; a new shape to your legs, arms, hips and chest would throw anyone of for weeks so why not you?"

Naruto helped Sakura to her feet before considering her question. "If I had to guess I would say if had something to do with my sexy no jutsu mostly explains how" preforming it quickly and dispelling it quickly "In our academy days it really unbalanced me when I made it or if I got accustomed to it I was unbalanced when it dispelled. To counter this I would practice by going in and out every ten minutes until I could adapt almost instantly"

This made sense to Sakura but a thought caused her to frown and wonder why Naruto took such drastic measures. "Hey Naruto if you have that sexy no jutsu why did Hinata breakup with you? I mean couldn't you just turn into a girl whenever you wanted?"

Naruto stopped smiling briefly before answering. "Well we did have some bedroom fun of that verity but it wasn't what she was expecting"

**(Flashback one month before their breakup)**

The couple was in the master bedroom, naked and 69ing each other to organism. While she licked the seed of her face she asked Naruto "Hey sweetie can you preform the sexy no jutsu for me? I want to taste you as girl"

Naruto smirked "Sure" he said preforming the said jutsu.

Hinata squealed and jumped at her lover and started some more foreplay. She shortly stopped and frowned "Err… What is this?" she asked.

**(Flashback end)**

"See as it turned out my sexy no jutsu body has no taste to it and the feel of the pussy is all wrong; like two fingers pressed together instead of soft juicy lips" Naruto explained sadly "Of course I should have realised that I would have problems like that; being something made for the eyes only and despite trying I couldn't fix it" she continued walking towards the mansion "And that was probably the last nail in the coffin before the breakup; the happiness of a girl's body that followed by the sadness of the discovery of a cheap imitation caused her to end the intimacy we had together" she finished as they walked through the compound.

Sakura was shocked and upset that she basically asked her what the end of their relationship was. Quickly trying to change the subject she then asked "Are you going to change your name or stick to your boy name of Naruto?"

This question caused Naruto to stop at the entrance of the main kitchen "Hmm… I haven't really thought about small details like that yet" she admitted "Give me a few minutes to think about that one"

Sakura felt relieved that Naruto was thinking of things other than what was probably the saddest time of her life. Sitting down at the table she saw Naruto make a few clones that began to prepare a lunch for them while the real Naruto sat opposite her deep in thought.

"I guess to make everyone happy I'll go with Naruko; it still honours the name my parents gave me, it's a girl's name and I should still react to it as if it's my real name" The now named Naruko said to Sakura as the clones placed plates of curry in front of them.

"Naruko… I like it" Sakura said taking a big spoonful of curry her eyes widened "Wow this tastes good" she exclaimed before she began to really dig into her meal.

Naruko laughed at Sakura's eating before digging in herself. When they were finished Naruko made some more clones to wash up "Glad you enjoyed my cooking Sakura; I admit I was worried my cooking skills had dulled because without Hinata I had no reason to make anything tasty" turning to look at her and gave a cheeky grin "But judging by the way you at it seems my fears were unnecessary" causing Sakura to blush

Wanting to change the subject Sakura asked Naruko something that had her interest "Hey Naruko why did it take you a year to make this thing if it was already made by your family?"

Naruko smiled at the memories that brought "Well Sakura it took so long because as I'm sure you noticed the seals required different coloured inks and those inks needed ingredients that were found all over the shinobi nations" she explained.

Realisation dawned on her eyes "Which explains why you took all those high ranked out of the nation missions; you were using them to gather what you needed without anyone noticing"

Naruko laughed and nodded "Almost right you also got to consider that some of those vitamins and minerals that were needed were very expensive. Some of them cost more than three A-ranked missions"

Sakura was stunned that Naruko would go so far for the one she loved and wanted to hear more of this story "No she's making short and sweet so she can save the details for Hinata" she thought to herself. Deciding to change the subject again she asked "So where, when and how are you going to show off that new body of yours to Hinata?"

This caused Naruko to blush "Aw that's so cute" Sakura thought before Naruko answered her Question "Well I thought maybe we could…."

**(And cut people before I go too far and stop putting any thought into this story not that there's much to begin with. I hope this clears up some of the confusion people have been having with this story although more will be explained later)**


End file.
